Was Wäre Wenn
by Rumo
Summary: ...Draco Malfoy nicht nach Slytherin gekommen wäre? Hier bekommt ihr die Antwort.
1. Die Häuserverteilung

Titel: Was Wäre Wenn.....  
  
Summary: ....Draco Malfoy nicht nach Slytherin gekommen wäre? Auf diese Frage bekommt ihr hier die Antwort.  
  
Autor: Mortschi (mortschi@web.de)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich möchte mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen.  
  
Ich würde mich über viele Reviews freuen, ihr könnt mir auch e-mailen!  
  
****  
  
1. Kapitel:  
  
Ich saß in meinem Zimmer und dachte über meinen Zukunft nach. Ich macht mir in letzter Zeit viele Gedanken, denn dieses Jahr würde ich auf eine der besten Zaubererschulen der Welt gehen. Auf Hogwards. In einer Woche ist es so weit, ich werde endlich zaubern können.  
  
"Draco, komm! Wir müssen noch deine Schulsachen kaufen!" rief mein Vater Lucius.  
  
"Ich komme !" rief Ich zurück und stürmte die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Mein Vater und ich schnappten uns Flohpulver und reisten in die Winkelgasse. Ich war schon öffters in der Winkelgasse gewesen, aber so voll wie an diesem Tag war es noch nie. Ich hasste es wenn es überall so ein Gedrängel gab, denn überall gab es Schlammblüter. Als wir alle mein Sachen gekauft hatten verließen sie die Winkelgasse und reisten zurück nach Hause.  
  
Als wir zu Hause ankamen ließ ich die neu gekauften Sachen von unserem Hauselfen in den Koffer packen und setzte mich auf mein Bett. Es machte Spaß, dem Hauself bei der Arbeit zuzuschauen , denn ich mochte es zu sehen, wie andere für mich Dienste taten.  
  
Dann rief mich mein Vater wieder, denn wir wollten ja nicht den Zug verpassen. Als wir am Gleiß 9 ¾ angekommen waren sagte Lucius :  
  
"Das sind Crabbe und Goyle, lauf zu ihnen" Und deutete auf zwei etwas größere Jungen, die gerade in den Zug einstiegen.  
  
Mein Vater hatte mir vor etwa zwei Wochen zwei Söhne von Freunden von ihm Vorgestellt, die in diesem Jahr auch auf Hogwards kamen. Mein Vater konnte es mal wieder nicht lassen, mir Freund zu besorgen. Natürlich kann ich mir auch selbst Freunde suchen, aber wenn mein Vater es freiwillig für mich macht, wieso sollte ich mich dann beschweren. Crabbe und Goyle waren zwar ein bisschen dumm, aber ich glaubte, dass sie mir noch nützlich werden konnte. Außerdem kannte ich sonst Niemanden.  
  
Ich schnappte mir meinen Koffer, verabschiedete mich von meinem Vater und stieg in den Zug. Ich fand das Abteil in dem die beiden Jungen Crabbe und Goyle saßen und setzte mich zu ihnen. Eigentlich waren sie meiner nicht würdig aber sonst kannte ich ja keinen.  
  
Die Fahrt über unterhielt ich mich nur sehr selten mit den beiden, weil sie die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt waren Schokolade in sich hinein zu stopfen. Ich musste die ganze Fahrt über mit solch 'Vollidioten' verbringen.  
  
"Harry Potter ist im Zug" hörte ich ein Mädchen, zu jemand anderem sagen, als die beiden am Abteil von Mir vorbeigingen  
  
Harry Potter, mein Vater hatte mir von ihm erzählt. Harry Potter war eine Berühmtheit, wenn ich mich mit ihm anfreunden Würde, würde das meinen Ruf und Ansehen verbessern. Auch wenn mein Vater ihn nicht mochte, ich musste es versuchen. Wenn ich mich mit ihm befreunden würde, wäre meine Macht noch größer, und alle würden das machen, was ich ihnen sagen würde. Ich musste es so schnell wie möglich versuchen.  
  
Als wir endlich am Bahnhof ankamen, stieg ich so schnell wie möglich aus, um Ausschau nach Harry Potter zu halten, aber es waren zu viele Schüler, und ich konnte ihn nicht finden. Dann wurden die neuen Erstklässler, also auch ich, von einem Riesen gerufen. Da war er, erkonnte Harry Potter sehen ....  
  
"Draco, warte!" sagte Crabbe und hielt mich am Ärmel meines Zauberumhangs fest.  
  
Die Schüler drängelten sich an mir vorbei und Harry Potter verschwand in der Menge. Das hatte Crabbe toll, gemacht, er hatte alles vermasselt. Dieser Vollidiot.  
  
"Warum bist du so schnell ausgestiegen, wir wollten doch immer zusammen bleiben."  
  
Ich antwortete nicht sondern schaute ihn nur sauer an. Dann ging ich mit den beiden zu den Booten, zu denen uns der Riese führte. Ich nahm mir eins mit Crabbe und Goyle zusammen und hielt Ausschau nach Harry Potter. Wir waren eines der letzten Boote gewesen und deswegen konnte ich ihn nicht erblicken.  
  
In der Schule angekommen wurden alle neuen Erstklässler die Treppe zur großen Halle hinauf geführt. Oben vor der geschlossenen Hallentür wartete schon eine ältere Dame auf uns. Ich wusste, dass sie die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors war und Professor McGonagall hieß, deswegen hasste ich sie. Slytherin war das einzig wahre Haus, ich freute mich schon auf den Gedanken, dass ich nach Slytherin, wie bis jetzt alle in meiner Familie, kommen würde. Sie begann zu reden:  
  
"Willkommen in Hogwards. In wenigen Augenblicken lauft ihr durch diese Tür und setzt euch zu euren Klassenkameraden. Aber bevor es soweit ist, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Es gibt Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin ......"  
  
Sie schaute mich an, als sie Slytherin sagte und ich grinste zurück. Sie dachte sich wahrscheinlich sofort, dass ich nach Slytherin kommen würde.  
  
Ich wusste schon alles über Hogwards und die vier Häuser, dass ich gar nicht zuhören musste. Ich konnte ungestört die anderen Erstklässler betrachten. Manchen von ihnen sah man an, in welches Haus sie kommen würden. Die meisten, die unsicher und ängstlich aussahen würden nach Hufflepuff kommen, alle die böse und sicher aussahen würden nach Slytherin kommen dachte ich, aber da wusste ich noch nicht, wie sehr ich mich täuschte.  
  
"....So lange ihr hier seid, ist euer Haus eure Familie. Durch große Leistungen holt ihr Punkte für das Haus, wenn ihr die Schulregeln verletzt, werden euch welche abgezogen. Wenn das Jahr zuende geht, erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal..."  
  
"Travor!" Irritiert schaute ich auf einen Jungen in der ersten Reihe, der eine Kröte, die auf der Treppe saß in die Hand nahm und in seine Tasche steckte. So tollpatschig wie der war, musste er nach Hufflepuff kommen. Er blickt McGonagall in die Augen und sagte:  
  
"Tschuldigung" nuschelte der tollpatschige Junge und dann stellte er sich zurück auf seinen Platz.  
  
"Die Auswahl Zeremonie beginnt in wenigen Augenblicken." sagte die Professor McGonagall und drehte sich zur Hallentür und ging los.  
  
Dann erblickte ich ihn: Harry Potter stand in der ersten Reihe und wollte gerade losgehen. Ich musste ihn jetzt ansprechen. Ich ging auf ihn zu, stellte mich vor ihn. Mir viel so schnell nichts ein und ich sagte:  
  
"Dann ist es also war, was im Zug erzählt wurde. Harry Potter ist ab jetzt in Hogwards......"  
  
Ich hörte die andern Erstklässler unruhig werden und überall hörte ich den Namen Harry Potter.  
  
"....Das sind Crabbe und Goyle und ich bin Malfoy, Draco Malfoy..."  
  
Dann erblickte ich neben ihm jemanden der anfing zu lachen. In mir stieg die Wut, er würde mir nicht die Chance wegnehmen mich mit Harry Potter zu unterhalten. Nicht noch einmal sollte mich jemand aufhalten. Ich sah mir die lachende Person an und mir wurde klar, wer sie war.  
  
"Du findest meinen Namen wohl lustig, nach deinem brauch ich gar nicht erst fragen, rote Haare und ein abgetragener Zauberumhang, ganz offenbar ein Weasly." Dann wandte ich mich wieder zurück an Harry Potter.  
  
"Du wirst sehen, einige Zaubererfamilien sind besser als andere, Potter. Und du willst dich bestimmt nicht mit der falschen Sorte (bei den Wörtern 'falsche Sorten' schaute ich Weasly an, denn Weaslys waren dafür bekannt, das sie arm und nicht mächtig waren.) abgeben. Ich kann dir dabei behilflich sein"  
  
Ich streckte ihm meine Hand hin, aber anstatt dass er mir seine Hand gab sagte er kühl:  
  
"Danke, ich entscheide selbst wer zur falschen Sorte gehört!"  
  
Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, wurde mir von hinten auf den Rücken geklopft. Ich drehte mich um und vor mir stand Professor McGonagall ich schaute noch einmal sauer zu Harry Potter zurück und ging dann wieder zu Crabbe und Goyle. Ich wurde noch nie von jemanden zurückgewiesen, was fällt ihm ein. Wenn er meine Freundschaft nicht will, dann kann er nur meine Feindschaft wollen. Man weist einen Malfoy nicht zurück und erst recht keinen Draco Malfoy. Ab da wurde mir klar, dass ich Potter hasst, und auch immer hassen würde.  
  
"Wir sind nun für euch bereit, folgt mir..." sagte McGonagall und Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken über diese Zurückweisung gerissen.  
  
Dann schwang die Hallentür auf und wir gingen in Zweierreihen hinein. Ich war nicht nervös, denn mir war klar, dass ich nach Slytherin kommen würde, wie meine ganze Familie zuvor auch. Ich war zwar nicht nervös, aber ich war stink sauer, denn wieso bevorzugt Harry Potter einen Weasly und nicht einen Malfoy? Bis jetzt hatten die Leute immer das gemacht, was ich gesagt hatte. Mir war klar, dass Potter sich nie mit mir befreunden würde. Aber mir war es auch egal, denn nach diesem Vorfall war ich selbst nicht mehr an dieser Freundschaft interessiert  
  
Als wir vorne am Lehrertisch angekommen waren blieben alle stehen.  
  
"Schön, wartet hier vorne bitte. Also.....bevor wir beginnen möchte Professor Dumbledore einige Worte an euch richten." Dann stand Dumbledore auf und begann mit seiner Rede:  
  
"Ich habe ein paar wichtige Mitteilungen zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres. Die Erstklässler nehmen bitte zur Kenntnis, dass unser Wald von keinem Schüler betreten werden darf, ohne Ausnahmen.....Gut....des weiteren hat unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch mich gebeten, euch an eines zu erinnern. Der Korridor im dritten Stock, der in den rechten Flügel führt, ist für alle tabu, die nicht den Wunsch verspüren, eines äußerst grausamen Todes zu sterben. Dankeschön!"  
  
"Ich rufe jetzt jeden einzeln auf, dann tretet ihr vor und ich werde euch den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, er verteilt euch auf eure Häuser."  
  
Professor McGonagall nahm eine Namensliste und rief die Schüler hintereinander einzeln auf. Vor dem Lehrertisch konnte ich den Sprechenden Hut sehen, von dem mein Vater so oft erzählt hatte.  
  
"Hermine Granger!" rief Professor McGonagall  
  
Eine Schülerin mit braunen langen lockigen Haaren ging nach vorne und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Dann wurde ihr der Hut aufgesetzt und der sprechende Hut rief nach kurzer Zeit:  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Die Schüler jubelten und die Schülerin setzte sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" ertönte die Stimme von McGonagall  
  
Ich ging gelassen die zwei Stufen bis zum Stuhl hinauf und setzt sich dann völlig entspannt auf den Stuhl. Ich merkte wie die Blicke von allen Anwesenden auf mir ruhten, und ich genoss es. Dann wurde mir der Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt. Die Stimme vom sprechenden Hut ging durch meinen ganzen Körper.  
  
"Ah, wieder einmal ein Malfoy........ mhm..... du scheinst dir deiner Sache ja sehr sicher zu sein! Aber freu dich nicht zu früh, denn ich fälle die Entscheidung .... du denkst ich stecke dich in das Haus von Slytherin, aber ich fälle die Entscheidungen......ok... ich weiß, was ich mit dir mache!....... GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"WAS?" schrie ich auf, doch die Menge jubelte und keiner konnte mich hören. Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Ein Malfoy in Gryffindor, in mir brach die Welt zusammen. Wie würde ich denn jetzt dastehen, und was würde mein Vater dazu sagen? Tausend fragen gingen mir durch den Kopf, als ich mich neben Hermine, dem Mädchen das vor mir aufgerufen wurde, an den Tisch der Gryffindors, setzte.  
  
Ich bekam gar nicht mit, wie die nächsten in die Häuser eingeteilt wurden. Die einzigen, die ich mitbekam waren Crabbe und Goyle, die nach Slytherin kamen. Wiese kamen solche Versager nah Slytherin und ich nicht, dachte ich.  
  
Dann wurde Harry Potter aufgerufen und ich wurde aufmerksam. Ihm wurde der Hut aufgesetzt und der Hut fing laut an zu überlegen ob er Harry Potter nach Slytherin oder nach Gryffindor schicken sollte. Selbst bei Harry Potter wurde überlegt, ob er nach Slytherin kommen könnte, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Verzweifelt schaute ich auf den Tisch und mir ging alles noch mal durch den Kopf, ich überlegte was ich falsch gemacht hatte.  
  
"Neville Longbotten" ertönte die Stimme von Professor McGonagall, und der tollpatschige Junge mit der Kröte ging zum Sprechenden Hut. Er musste aber nach Hufflepuff kommen dachte ich mir...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" ertönte die Stimme des Sprechenden Hutes  
  
...Nein, jetzt kam dieser Versager auch nach Gryffindor. Das durfte doch nicht war sein, wieso kamen alle dort hin wo sie hinwollten, und nur ausgerechnet ich dahin, wo ich überhaupt nicht hinwollte?  
  
Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich Ron Weasly neben mich gesetzt hatte und Harry Potter sich gegenüber von mir hingesetzt hatte.  
  
"Du hier, ich dachte du würdest nach Slytherin kommen, so wie du dich benimmst!" ertönte die Stimme von Harry Potter vor mir und ich wurde mal wieder aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
  
Ich starrte ihn bitter an, sagte aber nichts. Dann wurde das Essen aufgetischt, ich aß aber nichts weil ich noch zu verzweifelt war.  
  
****  
  
Wollt ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht? Wenn ja, dann schreibt mir Reviews, denn dann werde ich das nächste Kapitel veröffentlichen. Ihr könnt mir auch schreiben, wenn euch die FF nicht gefallenhat, denn ich vertrage auch schlechte Kritik. Ich beantworte gerne eure Fragen. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel eure Mortschi 


	2. Der erste Schultag

Titel: Was Wäre Wenn.....  
  
Summary: ....Draco Malfoy nicht nach Slytherin gekommen wäre? Auf diese Frage bekommt ihr hier die Antwort.  
  
Autor: Mortschi (mortschi@web.de)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich möchte mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen.  
  
ICH WÜRD MICH ÜBER VILE REVIEWS FREUEN! Ihr könnt mir auch e-mailen!  
  
@caro1: Ich weiß, ich hab mich an den Film gehalten, aber ich hab das Buch erst einmal gelesen (und das ist schon was länger her) und weiß nicht mehr so genau wie sich alles genau abspielt, deswegen hab ich mich an den Film gehalten, weil ich ihn erst vor kurzem gesehen habe. Aber ich kann dich verstehen, es wird sich jetzt eh viel verändern und es kommt keine Orginal- szene mehr.  
  
@jessy: Nein, tut mir leid, es wird keine Slash fic!  
  
Das folgende Kapitel ist länger als das erste, denn ich fahre in Urlaub und deswegen dauert es ein Weilchen bis das nächste kommt (damit ihr etwas mehr zu lesen habt). ****  
  
2. Kapitel  
  
Wie konnte das passieren? Erst vermasselte ich meine Freundschaft mit Harry Potter, dann kam ich nach Gryffindor statt nach Slytherin und musste mit all diesen Versagern, unter anderem mit Harry Potter in einem Haus auskommen. Wahrscheinlich saßen Crabbe und Goyle gerade zufrieden auf ihren Betten im Schlafsaal der Slytherins, während ich hier in einer "lustigen Runde" in einem Sitzkreis sitze und unsere "geniale" Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall uns volllabert...  
  
"Mr. Malfoy... Mr. Malfoy, ich rede mit ihnen...sie sind an der Reihe, sagen sie ein paar Sätze über sich" drang die Stimme von McGonagall an mein Ohr.  
  
"...ehm...Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy...ja...und mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen." entgegnete ich. Was sollte das? Wir waren doch nicht mehr im Kindergarten...  
  
"Haben sie denn gar keine Hobbys, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"NEIN!" antwortete ich genervt.  
  
"Ok, der nächst bitte...wie ist es mit ihnen, Miss Granger?", dann wandte sich Professor McGonagall von mir ab und wandte sich zu dem Mädchen mit den braunen Locken. So langweilige Stunden hatte ich noch nie erlebt, ich hoffte, das diese "lustige Runde", wie unsere Hauslehrerin es nannte, nur einmal stattfinden würde, und zwar als Begrüßung der neuen Erstklässler, und nie wieder. Außerdem hoffte ich, dass alles nur ein böser Albtraum war, und ich gleich in meinem Bett aufwachen würde.  
  
Das schlimmste war allerdings, dass ich mit Harry Potter in einem Zimmer schlafen musste. Wenn ich nach Slytherin gekommen wäre, wäre es für mich einfacher ihm, nach unserer missglückten Begegnung, aus dem Weg zu gehen oder ihn zu ärgern, aber wenn ich mit ihm, in ein und dem selben Zimmer, das ganze Jahr über, zusammen leben musste, musste ich ihn jeden Tag sehen und konnte ihm so schlecht aus dem Weg gehen. Ich musste mit ihm sogar am selben Tisch essen, was hatte ich nur falsch gemacht, dass der Sprechende Hut mich so bestrafen musste. Ich wusste es nicht.  
  
Endlich hörte McGonagall auf zu labern und verabschiedete sich von uns und wir konnten gehen. Ich stand so schnell ich konnte auf und verschwand in den Jungenschlafsaal. Ich zog mich um und legte mich ins Bett.  
  
Warum nicht Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff sonder Gryffindor, wenn ich schon nicht nach Slytherin konnte?...Naja...Hufflepuff vielleicht nicht, aber doch nicht nach Gryffindor. In Gryffindor waren alle so brav und gut erzogen. Aber ich bin und will kein braver Zauberer sein, ich will in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters treten und ein mächtiger dunkler Magier werden.  
  
Noch lange grübelte ich, bis schließlich die Müdigkeit siegte und ich einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von Harry Potter, wem sonst geweckt, als er sich laut stark mit seinem "Freund" dem Wiesel unterhielt. Ich stand auf, zog mich an und ging ohne ihnen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und ohne etwas zu sagen an Potter und dem Wiesel vorbei, aus dem Zimmer. Ich ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und durch das Porträtloch. Ich ging den Korridor der zur großen Halle führte entlang, bis ich nach kurzer Zeit mir zwei bekannte Stimmen vernahm. Crabbe und Goyle bogen um die Ecke und unsere Blicke trafen sich..  
  
" Hi, Draco..." sagte Crabbe, dann war es einige Augenblicke Still und ich war gespannt, was die beiden mir zu sagen hatten, denn ich konnte den beiden ansehen, dass es kein Zufall war, dass wir uns getroffen hatten.  
  
"Was ist? Wollt ihr mir irgendetwas wichtiges sagen?" ,fragte ich nach.  
  
"...Ja,..." begann Goyle wieder. Dann herrschte wieder Stille.  
  
"Und? Ich höre..." fragte ich wieder nach, musste man den beiden wirklich alles aus der Nase ziehen?  
  
"...Die Schüler aus Slytherin sehen es nicht so gern, wenn man mit Schülern aus Gryffindor redet, geschweige denn mit ihnen befreundet ist" (im Nachhinein war ich überrascht, dass er solche "schwierigen" Wörter wie geschweige denn kannte)  
  
"WAS? Ihr wollt eure Freundschaft mit mir aufgeben, weil wir in verschiedene Häuser eingeteilt wurden?" fragte ich sie völlig entsetzt.  
  
Stille...  
  
"Antwortet!"  
  
"JA, wir wollen unseren Ruf nicht aufs Spiel setzen, tut uns Leid, aber das Verhältnis zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor wird sich nicht nur wegen uns ändern... wir sehen uns dann irgendwann", ohne mich noch einmal anzuschauen, drehten sie sich um und gingen fort.  
  
Ich blieb noch eine Weile so stehen und sah ihnen nach... da gingen sie fort, die einzigen Freunde die ich hatte, ich war allein.  
  
Ich hätte zwar genauso gehandelt, wie die beiden, wenn ich nach Slytherin und sie nach Gryffindor gekommen wären, aber das ist etwas völlig anderes. Ein Malfoy durfte so etwas, denn das war die typische Art eines Malfoy. Aber man konnte so etwas doch keinem Malfoy antun, und erst recht keinem Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco, Draco...was ist mit dir?" ich drehte mich verwundert um und blickte in die Augen von Harry Potter.  
  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfe?..." fragte er mit einer besorgten Stimme  
  
"...ich hab das Gespräch von euch drein gehört"  
  
"Für dich immer noch Malfoy! Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich belauscht, Potter! Merk dir das für die Zukunft, ja? Außerdem brauch ich deine Hilfe nicht, lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"  
  
"Ich hab dich freundlich gefragt, ob ich dir helfen kann und du wirst direkt sauer, außerdem konnte man euer Gespräch nicht überhören wenn man aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kam, aber keine Angst ich bin der einzige der euch gehört hat. Wenn du meine Hilfe nicht brauchst, dann eben nicht!"  
  
Dann ging Potter an mir vorbei und ich war wieder allein.  
  
Wie viel hatte er mitbekommen? Wenn er das ganze Gespräch gehört hatte, dann wusste er, dass ich keine Freunde mehr hatte. Warum war ausgerechnet Potter derjenige, der uns gehört hatte? Jetzt hatte mich noch mehr vor ihm blamiert. Mich überraschte allerdings, dass er mir helfen wollte, er hatte mich so nett gefragt, ob er mir helfen könnte, er wollte sich mit mir anfreunden, aber wer mich einmal zurückweist, der kann auf Knien angekrochen kommen und ich würde ihm nicht verzeihen. Ich werde Potter zappeln lassen, er wird dafür büßen, was er mir am Schulbeginn angetan hatte. Einen Malfoy weist man nämlich nicht zurück!  
  
Mir fiel auf, dass ich immer noch auf der selben Stelle stand, an der mich Crabbe und Goyle verlassen hatten und begab mich wieder auf den Weg zur großen Halle um zu frühstücken.  
  
Als ich in die große Halle trat, hätte ich mich am liebsten an den Tisch der Slytherins gesetzt, aber ich wusste, dass ich das nicht durfte. Ich setzte mich, so weit wie möglich entfernt von Potter und seinen "Freunden", zu den Schülern aus Gryffindor. Zu Potter Freunden gehörten bis jetzt das Wiesel, der tollpatschige Junge mit seiner Kröte und das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken. Er wurde eh von allen geliebt, und alles nur aus einem Grund, für den er nichts konnte, weil er überlebt hatte. Das war kein Neid! Das war einfach nur Hass!  
  
Ich aß etwas und wollte gerade aufstehen, um meine Schulsachen zu holen, als die Post eingeflogen wurde. 1000 Eulen flogen durch die Halle und ließen mal hier, mal dort Briefe oder kleine Päckchen fallen.  
  
Mir fiel ein, dass sich mein Vater noch gar nicht gemeldet hatte. Das würde mein Ende sein, denn mein Vater hatte mir sicherlich auch einen Brief, wenn nicht sogar einen Heuler geschickt. Dann erblickte ich die pechschwarze Eule meines Vaters...  
  
Ich glaube man konnte mir meine die Angst im Gesicht ablesen, doch keiner beachtete mich, denn alle waren damit beschäftigt ihre Briefe zu lesen oder Päckchen zu öffnen.  
  
Die pechschwarz Eule ließ einen genauso schwarzen Brief vor mir auf den Tisch fallen. Ich packte den Brief unbemerkt in meine Tasche und stand auf in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Ich wollte den Brief nicht vor den anderen lesen, sondern alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn alle noch am frühstücken waren. Als ich an Potter und seinen Freunden vorbeiging, erblickte ich in der Hand von dem tollpatschigen Jungen, ich wusste seinen Namen immer noch nicht, oder besser gesagt hatte ich ihn wieder vergessen, eine seltsame kleine Kugel. Ich hatte von diesen Kugeln schon mal gehört, aber mir viel der Name nicht ...  
  
"Du hast ein Erinner-mich bekommen, Neville" ertönte die schrille Stimme von dem Mädchen mit den braunen Locken.  
  
So eine Besserwisserin hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen, sie wusste alles immer besser. Neville hieß der junge also....aber ich konnte mir doch nicht die Namen von jedem Idioten merken. Den Namen von dem Mädchen mit den braunen Locken kannte ich zwar auch nicht, es war mir jedoch egal, ich war nur gespannt, ob sie im Unterricht genauso besserwisserisch sein würde. So eine Streberin wahrscheinlich.  
  
Ich ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, holte meine Sachen und ging zu Verwandlungen, toll unser erstes Unterrichtsfach hatten wir direkt wieder unsere "geniale" Hauslehrerin. Ich war der erste, denn ich hatte so schnell gefrühstückt. Langsam trudelten die anderen in den Klassenraum. Verwandlung hatten wir mit Slytherin zusammen, also würden mir Crabbe und Goyle wahrscheinlich total aus dem Weg gehen.  
  
Ich sah Crabbe und Goyle, wie sie in den Raum kamen und sich zu den anderen aus Slytherin setzten. Ich sah, dass sie mich gesehen hatten, aber sie taten so als würden sie mich nicht kennen.  
  
Ich saß alleine an meinem Tisch, bis das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken sich neben mich setzte. Aber ich glaube sie wollte sich nicht neben mich setzen, sondern einfach nur so weit wie möglich vorne sitzen. Ich saß in der ersten Reihe, deshalb wahrscheinlich.  
  
Professor McGonagall begrüßte uns und ließ und etwas aus dem Buch abschreiben, ich schaute mich in der Klasse um und mir fiel auf, dass Potter und Wiesel immer noch nicht da waren...  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Potter und Wiesel stürmten herein (wenn man vom Teufel spricht...), sie bekamen Anschiss von McGonagall und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Sie sagten, sie hätten sich verlaufen. So doof konnte man doch nicht sein, jedes Kleinkind konnte sich in Hogwards zurecht finden.  
  
Unsere erste Unterrichtsstunde fand ich eh nicht so besonders, weil wir die ganze Zeit nur am abschreiben waren.  
  
Als ich wieder auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum war, fiel mir auf, dass ich den Brief von meinem Vater immer noch in der Tasche hatte. Ich musste nur in wenigen Minuten bei Snape im Kerker sein, für Zaubertränke, und deshalb hatte ich keine Zeit ihn noch zu lesen.  
  
Als ich den Kerkerraum kam, waren die meisten Schüler schon auf ihren Plätzen, ich setzte mich aber diesmal an einen Platz in der hintersten Ecke, diesmal waren Potter und Wiesel immer noch nicht da. Fast alle Plätze waren inzwischen besetzt, bis auf die Plätze an meinem Tisch, als Potter und sein Freund kamen. Natürlich mussten sie sich neben mich setzen, denn das waren die einzigen freien Plätze.  
  
Wenige Augenblicke nach dem sich Potter neben mich gesetzt hatte kam Snape in den Klassenraum. Er war mein absoluter Lieblingslehrer, denn er hatte mich und meinen Vater schon öfters besucht und wir hatten uns gut verstanden, die Frage war nur ob er sich genauso mir gegenüber verhielt, wenn ich nicht in Slytherin sondern in Gryffindor war.  
  
Er war nicht so langweilig wie McGonagall, er hielt erst mal eine lange Ansprache. Dann stellte er Potter Fragen, weil er nicht aufgepasst hatte, er wusste die Antwort nicht, und ich konnte mir ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dann passierte etwas mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte.  
  
"Wenn sie schon so schadenfreudig grinsen, beantworten sie die Fragen doch, Mr. Malfoy. Sie sehen so aus als könnten sie die Fragen locker beantworten!" ertönte die finstere Stimme von Snape.  
  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung...  
  
"Tut mir leid, Sir" antwortete ich.  
  
"Das nächste mal nicht so grinsen verstanden!"  
  
"Ja, Sir!"  
  
Das konnte doch nicht war sein, wieso behandeln mich jetzt alle wie den letzten Müll? Nur weil ich Gryffindor und nicht in Slytherin bin.  
  
"Ach, und noch etwas...10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, ihr könnt euch bei euren Mitschülern Potter und Malfoy dafür bedanken.  
  
Überall sah ich Schüler die mich sauer anschauten. Snape hatte es geschafft von meinem Lieblingslehrer zu meinem Hasslehrer zu werden. Den Rest der Stunde hörte ich absichtlich nicht zu, damit Snape sehen konnte, dass ich keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Er bemerkte dies, tat aber nichts dagegen. Ich freute mich als es klingelte und die stunde zu Ende war.  
  
Ich hatte riesigen Hunger, und ging zur großen Halle um etwas zu essen. Ich nahm mir aber vor schon früher aufzustehen und den Brief diesmal wirklich zu lesen. Ich aß so schnell ich konnte und stand dann auf. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen setzte ich mich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Ich zog den pechschwarzen Brief aus meiner Umhangstasche und öffnete ihn.  
  
Als ich den Brief zuende gelesen hatte, schmiss ich den Brief vor Wut ins Feuer. Mir lief eine Träne über die Wange. Ich betrachtete das Papier, wie es in den Flammen verschwand, dann stand ich auf um meinen Besen für die nächste Stunde zu holen. Als ich mich umdrehen wollte, bemerkte ich, dass hinter meinem Sessel jemand stand, es war Potter. Ich wischte die Träne aus meinem Gesicht und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen an ihm vorbei.  
  
"Warte mal, Draco!" rief er mir hinterher.  
  
Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, drehte mich allerdings nicht um.  
  
"Brauchst du meine Hilfe wirklich nicht? Ich sehe dir doch an, dass du Probleme hast, lass dir doch helfen."  
  
"Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht. Du kannst mir eh nicht mehr helfen", sagte ich und ging weiter, ich ging in Richtung Schlafsaal um meinen Besen zu holen. Als ich fast draußen war rief er mir noch hinterher:  
  
"Sei doch nicht so stur! Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was mit dir los ist kann man dir auch nicht helfen!"  
  
Ich holte meinen Besen aus dem Schlafsaal, und ging so schnell wie möglich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Porträt. Mir fiel auf, dass Potter immer noch an der selben Stelle stand, an der ich ihn verlassen hatte. Irgendwie erinnerte er mich an mich, als ich von Crabbe und Goyle verlassen wurde.  
  
Ich ging durch viele Korridore und irgendwann hatte ich keine Ahnung mehr wo ich war, wahrscheinlich lief ich auch öfters im Kreis, aber ich wusste es nicht und es war mir auch egal, ich wollte einfach nur allein sein, und über alles nachdenken, was am Tag schon passiert war. Harry Potter hatte mich heulen sehen, tiefer konnte ich nicht mehr sinken.  
  
Plötzlich stand ich vor einer geschlossen Tür, und ich war mir sicher, dass ich nicht im Kreis lief, denn mir wurde klar, wo ich war, und das ich hier gar nicht hätte sein dürfen. Ich war im dritten Stock auf dem Korridor, der in den rechten Flügel führte. Ich drehte mich um, um wieder zu gehen, denn ich wollte nicht noch mehr Ärger bekommen, doch vor mir auf dem Boden hockte Mrs. Norris, die fiese Katze von unserem Hausmeister Mr. Filch. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte durch die Tür, denn ich wusste, wenn Mrs. Norris da war, konnte Filch nicht weit entfernt sein.  
  
Ich rannte durch einen dunklen Korridor, bis ich vor einer verschlossenen Tür stand. Wenn Filch mich hier erwischen würde, würde ich von der Schule geschmissen werden, und von meinem Vater noch mehr Ärger bekommen.  
  
Ich rüttelte an der Tür, doch sie war von innen verriegelt. Dann fiel mir der Zauber ein, den mir mein Vater beigebracht hatte, um Türen zu entriegeln und ich wandte ihn an.  
  
Die Tür sprang auf und ich ging hinein. Innen war es dunkel und ich konnte nichts erkennen. Ich schaffte es aber dann doch irgendwie die Tür wieder zu verriegeln.  
  
Ich hörte wie Schritte immer näher kamen, ich hielt die Luft an, damit mich keiner hören konnte. Dann rüttelte jemand an der Tür und ich erschrak mich. Dann hörte er auf zu rütteln, denn er hatte es wahrscheinlich aufgegeben. Dann hörte ich das Miauen von Mrs. Norris...  
  
"Was, du meinst, hier sind noch mehr? Komm...wir werden euch schon noch finden"  
  
Dann wurden die Schritte immer ruhiger und ich war wieder allein. Ich wartete noch einige Minuten, und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als ich auf einmal hörte wie sich mehrere Personen laufend näherten.  
  
Ich erschrak und hielt wieder die Luft an. Wieder rüttelte jemand an der Tür, doch diesmal hörte ich jemanden, dessen Stimme mir vertraut war...  
  
"ALOHOMORA", ertönte die schrille Stimme des Mädchens mit den braunen Locken auf der anderen Seite der Tür.  
  
Ich konnte nichts dagegen machen und die Tür öffnete sich.. Ich blickte in die verwirrten Gesichter von dem Wiesel, Potter und dem Mädchen. Wir sahen uns verwundert an, aber dann kamen sie zu mir in den dunklen Raum, machten die Tür von innen zu und verriegelten sie.  
  
Dann war Stille, ich wusste, dass ich sie jetzt nichts fragen konnte, weil sie wahrscheinlich genau wie ich auch von Filch und Norris verfolgt wurden.  
  
Die Schritte von Filch wurden immer lauter...  
  
"Ich weiß, dass ihr hier irgendwo seid, ich werde euch schon noch finden."  
  
Er ging aber an der Tür vorbei und nach einer Weile konnte man ihn nicht mehr hören. Einige Minuten war es noch ruhig, denn keiner traute sich etwas zu fragen, doch dann ergriff Hermine das Wort.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier, und wie kommst du hier herein, war doch verriegelt?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich das selbe wie ihr mach ich, und ich habe einen einfachen Zauber angewandt, den ich von meinem Vater gelernt habe, woher kennst du diesen Zauber, haben ihn dir deine Eltern beigebracht?"  
  
Ich wusste zwar nicht, was es die drei anging, wieso ich hier war und warum ich ihnen erzählte, dass mein Vater mir diesen Zauber beigebracht hatte. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich mich überhaupt mit ihnen unterhielt, anstatt hinaus zu gehen und zum Unterricht zu kommen.  
  
"Meine Eltern hätten mir diesen Zauber nicht beibringen können, denn sie sind Muggel, ich habe ihn mir selbst beigebracht, als ich ein Buch darüber gelesen habe!"  
  
Ein Schlammblut also. Ich unterhielt mich wirklich mit einem Schlammblut. Igitt!  
  
****  
  
Wenn ihr wissen wollt wie es weitergeht, dann schreibt mir fleißig Reviews. Keine Panik, was im Brief stand werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren. Bis dann, eure Mortschi P.S.: es wird ein Weilchen dauern bis das nächste Kapitel kommt, denn ich fahr in Urlaub. Es kommt aber! 


	3. Flugstunde

Titel: Was Wäre Wenn.....  
  
Summary: ....Draco Malfoy nicht nach Slytherin gekommen wäre? Auf diese Frage bekommt ihr hier die  
Antwort.  
  
Autor: Mortschi (mortschi@web.de)  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich möchte mit dieser FF kein Geld  
verdienen.  
  
Pairing (neu): Draco Malfoy/ ??? (wird sich aber erst im laufe der Geschichte ergeben)  
  
ICH WÜRDE MICH ÜBER REVIEWS FREUEN, ihr könnt mir auch e-mailen!  
  
Danke für eure netten reviews und hier kommt das nächste chap!  
  
****  
  
3. Kapitel  
  
Jetzt war sie für mich nicht mehr das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken, sonder das Schlammblut. Mich ekelte es an, mit ihr in einem Raum zu sein, aber ich konnte nicht weg gehen, weil draußen Filch herumlief und uns suchte.  
  
"LUMOS!" sagte sie und ich konnte endlich sehen, in was für einem Raum wir uns versteckten.  
  
Erst konnte ich nichts erkennen, denn ich wurde vom Licht geblendet, doch dann sah ich dieses Ungeheuer. Mitten im Raum lag ein riesiger Hund, nicht das ich Angst vor Hunden hätte, aber es war kein gewöhnlicher sondern einer mit drei Köpfen. Für mich waren das allerdings drei zu viel. Die anderen hatten das Monster auch entdeckt, das konnte ich ihrem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck ablesen.  
  
Das Vieh hatte anscheinend in der Dunkelheit geschlafen, und wurde dann vom hellen Licht geweckt. Es öffnete seine SECHS Augen,.....cool bleiben, es kann mir nichts tun.... doch dann fing es an zu knurren und ich konnte meinen Schreikrampf nicht mehr unterdrücken. Zum Glück war es nicht ganz so peinlich, denn die anderen schreien genauso doll wie ich.  
  
Ich riss die Tür auf und rannte dich gefolgt von den anderen hinaus. Wir konnte die Tür noch gerade rechtzeitig schließen, denn kurz danach konnten wir einen starken Stoß auf der anderen Seite der Tür spüren, wahrscheinlich war es einer der drei Köpfe des Hundes der uns töten wollte.  
  
Jetzt hatten wir uns zwar vor dem Hund gerettet, aber wir waren noch nicht außer Gefahr, denn Filch und Norris streiften noch durch die Korridore, und waren wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg zu uns, denn sie hätten unsere Schreie schwer überhören können.  
  
Als wir den Korridor entlang liefen, konnten wir die Stimme von Filch hören die uns andauernd drohte. Ich war mir aber sicher, dass er uns nicht bekommen würde, denn er war nicht mehr der jüngste, und hatte keine gute Ausdauer mehr.  
  
Er verfolgte uns doch noch ziemlich lange, aber dann gab er vor Erschöpfung auf und ließ uns entkommen, als wir ihn schon weit hinter uns gelassen hatten rief er uns noch hinterher:  
  
"Das wird Konsequenzen für euch haben, ihr fliegt von der Schule!"  
  
Er konnte mir damit aber keine Angst einjagen, denn ich war mir sicher, dass er uns nicht erkannt hatte. Leider war ich der einzige der so dachte und das Schlammblut fing direkt an zu jammern und hatte schiss, das sie von der Schule fliegen würde. Ich hätte ihr zugetraut, dass sie zurücklaufen würde um sich bei Filch zu entschuldigen.  
  
Dann war ich erleichtert, denn wir waren gerettet. Ich war so mit der Flucht vor Filch und Norris beschäftigt, dass ich beinahe vergessen hatte, dass wir von einem dreiköpfigen Hund angegriffen wurden. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, wie konnte man so etwas gefährliches in Hogwarts halten? Wahrscheinlich gehörte dieses Vieh Hagrid, ihm konnte man alles zutrauen. Dumbledore hatte uns gewarnt nicht dorthin zu gehen, wenn man nicht grausam sterben wollte, grausam sterben durch diesen dreiköpfigen Hund!  
  
Aber wieso hält sich Dumbledore so ein Monster. Dann wurde mir alles klar, das Monster musste irgendetwas bewachen. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass der Hund auf etwas gelegen hatte...es musste eine Tür gewesen sein, anders konnte ich es mir nicht erklären.  
  
"Sag mal sind die völlig durchgeknallt? So ein Monster, wie da drin, hält man doch nicht in der Schule!" sagte das Wiesel, dass neben mir den Gang entlang ging.  
  
"Wo hast du denn nur deine Augen? Hast du denn nicht gesehen, wo er drauf stand?" antwortete dann die besserwisserische stimme des Schlammbluts.  
  
"Auf seine Füße hab ich nicht so geachtet, ich war ein bisschen abgelenkt von seinen Köpfen, er hatte drei" sagte das Wiesel dann. Irgendwie waren die beiden süß, sie stritten sich den ganzen Tag, und was sich liebt, das neckt sich...  
  
"Ist ja gut! Unter seinen Füßen war eine Falltür...er bewacht irgendetwas." Sie gab dann doch nach.  
  
Bis dahin hatte ich einfach dm Gespräch der beiden gelauscht, mich erstaunte es, dass das Schlammblut genauso überlegt hatte wie ich, sie musste wirklich intelligent sein. Zwar nicht so wie ich, denn ein Schlammblut kann nicht intelligenter sein als ein Malfoy, aber sie konnte echt schnell kombinieren. Dann betrachtete ich Potter, der bis dahin nichts gesagt hatte und er sah so aus als ob er auch nichts sagen würde. Wahrscheinlich dachte er darüber nach, was so wichtiges von dem Hund bewacht werden könne.  
  
"Um Himmels willen, es ist schon so spät? Wir mussten vor 5 Minuten bei Madame Hooch auf dem Rasenplatz sein! Hoffentlich kriegen wir keinen Ärger!"  
  
Wir wurden fast von einem dreiköpfigen Hund umgebracht und das Schlammblut hatte keine anderen Sorgen als rechtzeitig beim Unterricht zu sein? Sie war mir echt ein Rätsel. Dann fiel mir aber auf, dass ich meinen Besen nicht mehr in der Hand hatte. Ich hatte ihn im Raum mit dem Hund vergessen als ich panisch vor ihm geflüchtet war. Das musste natürlich ausgerechnet MIR passieren. Wenn ihn dort jemand finden würde wäre ich dran, denn auf dem Besen stand mein Name. Ich musste den Besen so schnell wie möglich zurück bekommen, aber ich konnte ihn nicht direkt holen, denn dann würde mich Filch ertappen und ich wäre erledigt.  
  
Ich musste auf einem Schulbesen fliegen, was für eine Schande! Ich hatte meinen eigenen, besseren und nun auf einem Schulbesen. Tiefer konnte ich nicht mehr sinken.  
  
"Draco, kommst du?" rief mir Potter zu  
  
Ich war einfach stehen geblieben als mir auffiel, dass mein Besen weg war, wären die anderen weitergegangen waren ohne meine Abwesenheit zu bemerken. Potter hatte dann bemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr da war und hatte mich gerufen. Ich rannte zu ihnen und eilte mit ihnen in Richtung Rasenplatz. Ich hatte schon erwartet, dass er mich fragen würde was los war, aber er sagte nichts. Wahrscheinlich hatte er aus seinen Fehlern gelernt und ich war beeindruckt.  
  
Als wir den Rasenplatz erreichten standen dort schon alle Schüler mit ihren Besen. Es sah nicht so aus als seien sie schon geflogen, denn Hooch war noch am sprechen und ich konnte einigen ansehen, dass sie gelangweilt waren und darauf warteten endlich zu fliegen.  
  
Wir entschuldigten uns für die Verspätung und bekamen von Hooch Schulbesen ausgehändigt, dann stellten wir uns in die Reihe zu den anderen. Madame Hooch redete noch lange über Regeln und das Fliegen aber ich hörte nicht ganz zu, denn ich wusste das Meiste schon. Dann wurde es interessant, denn Madame Hooch begann aufzuhören nur etwas über die Theorie zu erzählen sondern gab uns Anweisungen für den Start.  
  
"Ihr stell euch Links neben eurem Besen hin und streckt eure reche hand über den Besen, dann sagt ihr 'AUF'! Der Besen fliegt dann automatisch in eure Hand. Konzentriert euch bitte dabei."  
  
Alle stellten sich Links neben ihren Besen, fast alle, nur einer stellte sich auf die rechte Seite und streckte die linke Hand über den Besen, es war der tollpatschige Jun... Neville. Irgendwie tat er mir Leid, denn so viel Dummheit oder Pech konnte man doch nicht haben.  
  
Egal, ich konnte nichts falsch machen, denn ich konnte schon fliegen, es war eines meiner Hobbys die ich richtig beherrschte. Mein Vater... nein, er war nicht länger mein Vater, er hatte mich verstoßen., ich war nicht länger sein Sohn....er hatte es mir beigebracht, als ich noch kleiner war. Mein größter Wunsch war es einmal in dem Quidditchteam von England zu spielen.  
  
"Auf!" ertönte die Stimme von Potter, und sofort schoss der Besen von Potter in die Luft.  
  
"Sehr gut Mr. Potter, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor!"  
  
"Auf!" sagte ich und der Besen flog mir auch sofort in die Hand.  
  
"Auch gut Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Wieso gab sie mir keine Punkte? Das war mal wieder typisch, Potter bekommt Punkte und ich nicht.  
  
Bis jetzt waren Potter und ich die einzigen die es geschafft hatten und um mich herum riefen die anderen immer wieder "Auf! Auf!" aber bei keinem klappte es. Ich musterte Potter, denn er konnte Konkurrenz für mich werden im Kampf um den besten Flieger. Er betrachtete mich auch bis unsere Blicke sich kreuzten. Keiner von uns wandte den Blick ab, bis das Wiesel irgendetwas sagte und Potter wegschaute. Dieses Duell hatte ich schon mal gewonnen! 1 zu 0 für mich!  
  
Nach und nach schafften es dann auch die anderen, bis es dann schließlich alle, sogar Neville, geschafft hatten.  
  
Dann sagte uns Madame Hooch, dass wir aufsteigen, uns vom boden abstoßen, kurz schweben und dann wieder hinunterkommen sollten. Leider kam es nicht dazu, denn Neville hatte mal wieder alles falsch gemacht was man falsch machen konnte. Er war schon in der Luft, bevor Hooch gepfiffen hatte und hatte die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verloren. Nun schwebte er nicht mehr kurz über dem Boden, sondern schoss nach oben. Er raste durch die Luft und schrie vor Angst. Irgendwie tat er mir immer mehr Leid.  
  
"Kommen sie sofort wieder hinunter! Mr. Longbotten, Mr. Longbotten!!!" Hooch versuchte verzweifelt ihn zurück zu rufen, aber ich glaube ihr war klar, dass es nichts brachte. Denn irgendwann hörte sie auf nach ihm zu rufen.  
  
Alle schauten sich die 'Flugshow' von Neville an und ich muss zugeben, ich fand sie sehr Amysand. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er ganz anderer Meinung war und es überhaupt nicht lustig fand, dass er die Kontrolle verloren hatte.  
  
Dann raste er auf die Wand zu.......... autsch, dass muss wehgetan haben! Der Besen wechselte kurz nachdem er Bekanntschaft mit der Wand gemacht hatte die Richtung und nahm Kurs in Richtung BODEN. Kurz bevor, Neville auf dem Boden gelandet wäre wechselte er erneut die Richtung und Flog wieder nach oben. Dieser Junge hatte mehr Glück als Verstand, jeder andere Schüler, ich wahrscheinlich nicht, wäre wahrscheinlich schon längst vom Besen gefallen.  
  
Doch dann, patsch, lag er auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr, okay, ich nehme dieses Kompliment wieder zurück, dass er sich so gut halten konnte. Er konnte froh sein, wenn er überlebt hatte.  
  
Madame Hooch rannte sofort zu ihm. Zum Glück bewegte er sich wieder. Warum war ich so erleichtert? Sein Leben konnte mir doch egal sein!  
  
"Sie haben eine gebrochene Hand, schnell zum Krankenflügel." Sagte Hooch als sie sich um Neville kümmerte. Seid wann nannte ich ihn eigentlich Neville anstatt tollpatschiger Junge? Egal...  
  
"Wenn ich einen von ihnen in der Luft sehe, dann fliegt er von der Schule, noch bevor er Quidditch sagen kann.!" Rief sie uns noch zu, als sie mit Neville in Richtung Krankenflügel marschierte.  
  
Toll, jetzt hatten wir Flugunterricht, mein Lieblingsfach, und konnten dann wegen diesem Tollpatsch nicht fliegen.  
  
Ich erblickte das Erinner-mich, was Neville an dem Tag geschickt bekommen hatte, Potter wollte es gerade aufheben als Crabbe es sich schnappte und mit ihm spielte.  
  
"Lass es Crabbe, das gehört nicht dir!" sagte ich. Wieso sagte ich so etwas? Warum half ich einem Idioten? Ich schaute mich um, und blickte in viele erstaunte Gesichter, die so etwas nie von mir gedacht hätten. Ich hätte mir so etwas auch nicht zugetraut. Jetzt war alles zu spät, ich konnte es nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Aber irgendwie dachte ich, ich tu das richtige.  
  
"Dieser Tollpatsch sollte besser auf seine Sachen aufpassen! Hol es dir doch wenn du dich traust, Malfoy!" entgegnete er und flog mit seinem Besen in die Luft.  
  
Ich wusste, dass Crabbe gut fliegen konnte, aber ich wusste auch, dass ich es besser konnte und dies meine Chance war es zu beweisen. Das Schlammblut wollte mir noch einreden es nicht zu tun aber ich hörte nicht auf sie, ich wollte mich bei Crabbe rechen. Ich gebe zu, es ist eine komische Art sich zu rechen, aber ich wusste selbst nicht so recht was ich wollte. Ich stieß mich vom Boden ab und flog in die Luft. Es war ein schönes Gefühl endlich wieder auf einem Besen durch die Luft zu schweben, es war zwar ein billige Schulbesen, aber das Gefühl war trotzdem schön.  
  
Ich flog Crabbe hinterher, bis er stehen blieb und sich zu mir umdrehte.  
  
"Warum bist du plötzlich so hilfsbereit und nett? Der Trottel kann sich seine Kugel doch selbst holen, oder nicht?" fragte er mich.  
  
"Nein, kann er nicht, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, er ist auf der Krankenstation und wird verarztet." Entgegnete ich hart.  
  
"Gryffindor hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich! Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, bin ich froh, dass du nicht in Slytherin bist, denn ich mochte dich von Anfang an nicht. Dein Vater hat uns mit dir bekannt gemacht, wir wissen, dass dein Vater gefährlich ist, und haben uns mit dir angefreundet, aber nur weil wir Angst vor ihm hatten. Wir dachten er würde uns etwas antun, wenn wir nicht deine Freunde werden. Jetzt müssen wir zum Glück keine Angst mehr vor ihm haben, hab ich recht???? Hahahahaha..."  
  
Er hatte genau ins schwarze getroffen, ich hätte am liebsten meinen Zauberstab gezückt und ihn verflucht, doch leider war ich erst einen Tag in Hogwarts und beherrschte noch nicht so gefährliche Zauber. Dieses Lachen ärgerte mich und ich war kurz vorm explodieren. Woher wusste er von der Geschichte mit meinem Vater, hatte mein Vater allen davon herumerzählt?  
  
"Wenn du dem Trottel unbedingt helfen möchtest, dann hol dir die Kugel doch!" sagte er und kurz darauf warf er die kleine Kugel in Richtung Wand. Ich wusste nicht warum mir die Kugel so wichtig war, aber ich raste ihr hinterher. Ich konnte sie gerade noch erreichen. Wäre ich eine Sekunde langsamer gewesen, wäre sie an die Wand geknallt und kaputt gewesen.  
  
Die Schüler aus Gryffindor jubelten, als ich zurück auf den Boden kam., während die Slytherins wie angewurzelt auf ihren Plätzen standen und mich zornig anschauten. Ihnen hatte ich es gezeigt!  
  
Dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich glücklich war, nach Gryffindor gekommen zu sein, denn man wurde hier gut behandelt. Die Gryffindors behandelten mich jetzt wie einen Helden und ich war das erste mal beliebt, das heißt ich war schon früher beliebt, aber wahrscheinlich nur, weil alle Angst vor meinem Vater hatten.  
  
Doch ich konnte mich nicht lange über diesen Triumph über Slytherin freuen, denn ich wurde von McGonagall vom Platz gerufen, sie hatte mich wahrscheinlich vom Fenster aus gesehen, als ich in der Luft war, und dies bedeutete Schulverweis, wie es uns Madame Hooch zuvor gesagt hatte.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, bitte folgen sie mir!" sagte sie, und ich folgte ihr ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ich war das erste mal richtig glücklich in meinem Leben, und dann wurde ich von der Schule geschmissen, dass konnte auch nur mir passieren.  
  
Vor einem Klassenraum blieben wir stehen. Bestimmt würde sie Dumbledore aus dem Unterricht holen, damit er mich rausschmeißen konnte. Doch es kam anders...  
  
***  
  
(Ich könnte hier aufhören, aber ich bin nicht so gemein, bestimmt könnt ihr euch schon denken was passiert, oder?)  
  
***  
  
"Bitte warten sie hier, Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Si machte die Tür auf, und verschwand in der Klasse. Ich konnte für einen kurzen Augenblick in den Klassenraumschauen, und der Lehrer der unterrichtete war nicht Dumbledore sondern Professor Quirrel. Aber was wollte sie dann? Quirrel konnte mich nicht rauswerfen. Quirrel war für mich einfach nur ein komischer Kauz, er kam mir nicht besonders talentiert vor und sehr geheimnisvoll, wir hatten ihn noch nicht im Unterricht gehabt, aber schon das, was ich von ihm gehört hatte fand ich schrecklich, und sein Gestotter konnte ich auch nicht leiden.  
  
Ich konnte hören wie McGonagall mit ihm redete.  
  
"Entschuldigung, könnte ich Wood für einen Moment aus dem Unterricht entführen?" fragte sie ihn. Wer ist Wood fragte ich mich.  
  
"In...In... Ordnung!" stotterte Quirrel zurück.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam McGonagall mit einem älteren Jungen aus dem Raum... sie sagte:  
  
"ich habe einen neuen Sucher für ihr Team gefunden, Mr. Wood!"  
  
****  
  
So, das wars mal wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
  
Ich war jetzt schon ne Weile im Urlaub, bin heute nur einen Tag da gewesen und fliege morgen schon wieder weiter. Das erste an das ich denke, seid natürlich ihr, damit ihr nicht noch 2 weitere Wochen auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet hab ich das Kapitel schnell veröffentlicht.  
  
Also, wie gesagt, bin ich die nächsten 2 Wochen verreist und kann nicht weiterschreiben, ich hoffe ihr könnt noch so lange warten. Bis denne Eure Mortschi Und denkt dran: immer schön reviewen (ich würde mich nämlich freuen, wenn ich aus dem Urlaub zurückkommen würde und mir ganz viele Leute reviewt haben, damit ich motiviert bin das nächste chap zu veröffentlichen bzw. erst mal zu schreiben) 


End file.
